


A Night for Firsts

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blind Date, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, F/F, Happy Ending, Interracial Relationship, Large Breasts, Morning After, Sexy Sandwich, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: Opal thinks she's hit rock bottom when her blind date takes her to a strip club. Of course, that's before one of the strippers makes her night a whole lot better.





	

"I've gotta say, you don't look anything like Maureen described you."

Opal smiled nervously, her hand automatically going to her hair. Oh God, she hated her hair. She'd hated it long, and now she hated it short. She chuckled, also nervously.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Evan smiled. "Oh, it's definitely a good thing. You know it's funny, I've never actually dated a black girl before."

Opal tried to keep smiling. "Well, it's pretty much the same."

Evan laughed, which she supposed was nice. At least it meant he wasn't offended. "Hey, I hope you like this place. It's a little bit of an adventure, but I just thought dinner and a movie's so...boring, you know?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm open to anything." _Desperate_ , her mind helpfully translated. She hadn't had a date in almost six months, and she hadn't found a man she was really compatible with in...longer. She never would have accepted her busybody workout buddy's offer to set her up on a blind date otherwise.

"Okay, here we are." Opal snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to find that they'd pulled into the parking lot of...well, whatever it was, according to the big stylized red sign running down the side of the building it was called En Vogue.

"Is this a nightclub?"

"Uh...yeah. Sort of."

Opal's eyes narrowed at his sudden coyness, but she wordlessly followed him through the parking lot, past the blackened windows that didn't do much to keep in the club's thumping bass. When they stepped through the narrow entryway and past a huge bouncer in a black t-shirt to the room that was the source of that bass, Opal's eyes widened again, and then some.

"You brought me to a strip club?"

Evan smiled gingerly, hands in the air. "Hey, trust me. You'll have fun, I swear."

Opal pursed her lips, but said nothing. _Desperate_.

As they walked into the club, weaving between tables full of drunk men whooping over the woman grinding against the pole on the main stage, Opal couldn't resist a hint of curiosity. She'd only been in a strip club once, when she and some girlfriends had gotten drunk in college and thought it would be funny. That place had been a dive with nothing more original on the sign out front than 'Live Nude Girls,' and she'd left the experience feeling underwhelmed and vaguely dirty. This place, at least, was clean and well-appointed, mostly decorated in purple and black from what she could tell in the low light. The girls serving drinks and sitting in men's laps and getting naked on the stages were all, she had to admit, pretty attractive. As they passed one of the cocktail waitresses, decked out in an abbreviated skintight white tank top that barely went down to her nipples and completely failed to hide their shape, the busty redhead gave Opal a grin and a flirtatious wink. Opal felt herself flush and hurried to catch back up to Evan.

He led her to an empty table halfway between the main stage and the smaller catwalk on the left and pulled out a chair as she rounded it. She didn't quite know what to make of such a gentlemanly gesture from someone who thought a strip club was an appropriate place for a first date, but she supposed it was nice.

"Have you...ever been here before?"

Evan shrugged. "Oh, you know. Once for a bachelor party, a couple times with friends."

Before he could say anything else, the redheaded waitress from before sauntered up to their table. "Hey Evan, who's your friend?"

Opal managed not to snort at the uncomfortable look that settled on Evan's face. "Uh, this is Opal."

The redhead turned to give Opal another smile and a view straight down her overflowing cleavage. "Nice to meet you, I'm Chrissy. What can I get you to drink, Opal?"

"You don't have to drink if you don't feel comfortable," Evan interjected, "I mean—"

"Whiskey sour, please."

Chrissy nodded and turned back to Evan. "What about you? Usual?"

"Yes, thanks," Evan said through gritted teeth.

As Chrissy turned and headed for the bar, ass bouncing provocatively in her short skirt, Opal couldn't help but smile. The date was a wash, that was obvious; for fuck's sake, he'd not only taken a blind date to a strip club where he was a regular, he'd lied about it to her face. And yet strangely, that realization brought with it a kind of freedom; since this relationship clearly wasn't going anywhere, all that was left—short of giving Maureen an earful the next time they ran—was to spend the night making Evan as uncomfortable as she possibly could...on his own dime.

"So, you've been here...a couple times." Opal was idly scanning the girls gyrating on the stages, but she didn't miss the way her date fidgeted. "You must have a favorite dancer."

Evan cleared his throat a little too loudly. "Oh, well, it's really only been a few times, I didn't really pay that much attention."

"Oh come on..."

"I mean...maybe there were some I liked more than others, but I can't really remember any names, we were mostly just hanging out, you know, we weren't paying too much attention to the dancers..."

Chrissy chose that moment to return with a tray holding a whiskey sour and a gin and tonic. As she set the drinks down, Opal gave her a smile. "Hey Chrissy, you must know. Who's Evan's favorite?"

Chrissy gave an awkward smile as her eyes flitted between the couple. She might not have been privy to their conversation, but Opal didn't imagine her smug smile and Evan's look of supreme discomfort were hard to read. "Oh, I don't know..."

"Come on, just between us girls."

Chrissy licked her lips as she leaned closer. "Well, he does always seem to pay more attention when Tequila's onstage..."

"Tequila, eh?" Opal raised her eyebrows. Evan was blushing now.

"She's up next, actually," Chrissy supplied helpfully. "If you need singles, the cash machine's up front by the bar."

Opal turned on Evan with a grin as the waitress departed. "Oh, well, we definitely need singles!"

Evan paled. "Oh, I mean, I don't know if you'd want to—"

"Oh, come on, if I'm here, shouldn't I have the full strip club experience?"

Evan grimaced, but followed her to the ATM set into the wall by the bar. By the time they had a stack of dollar bills courtesy of Evan's debit card, the insanely top-heavy blonde who'd been on the main stage when they left was finishing her routine. She was still wearing a tiny purple g-string, but her massive fake breasts bounced completely unrestricted as she headed for the curtain and the music faded to make room for the voice of the DJ.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Dallas Fortworth! She'll be on the left stage next, then on the floor for your private dancing pleasure, but for now please welcome to the main stage...Tequila Sunrise!" The crowd at the chairs and tables around the main stage whooped, and Opal joined in while Evan sat stone-faced. The next song to come on was something she didn't recognize, sultry and sexy with a female singer. When the curtain parted, the cheering drowned out everything but the bass.

Opal's eyes widened as 'Tequila Sunrise' strutted out onto the stage. She hadn't really paid much attention to any of the girls other than Chrissy, focused as she was on Evan's judgment, deception, and subsequent punishment. But she had to admit that if Tequila was his favorite, one thing she couldn't dispute was his taste in women. The woman onstage was gorgeous, all smooth brown skin and long, straight, incongruously blond hair that gave Opal the sudden urge to dye hers. Her body was...well, a stripper's: big tits, big ass, tiny waist, long muscular legs. She was wearing a black men's shirt, half-buttoned and giving the occasional glimpse of the silver bikini underneath, and clear heels that Opal didn't understand how she could walk in, much less dance. So far she was paused just outside the curtain, surveying her captive audience with a pouty smirk. As the music crescendoed, she slid down to her knees and began to crawl toward the pole, stalking it like some kind of feral cat and giving those sitting close enough to the stage a view of her swaying ass. Since they were halfway down the catwalk, she was halfway to her destination before Opal got that view, the shirt riding up to reveal her round, jiggling cheeks and the tiny silver string separating them.

Opal watched as she reached out and climbed the pole, swinging around to take another look at the audience. When Tequila's big brown eyes passed over hers, Opal felt herself start a little, and to her surprise and embarrassment that earned her a smirk and a wink. She watched in fascination as Tequila began to dance, rolling her hips and tracing her curves with her hands, dragging the shirt upwards to tease them with the sight of her hips and ass. When she grabbed the pole with one hand, leaned back, and began to undo the buttons with the other, the cheering started all over again.

When the buttons were undone, she left the shirt hanging, flipping aside as she spun around the pole to reveal more and more of her breasts. While the previous dancer, Dallas, had had an impossibly huge and obviously fake chest, Tequila's might actually have been real; Opal found herself actually leaning forward in anticipation of her losing the bikini top so she could see how those breasts hung and moved.

As she did, Tequila happened to catch her eyes again, a devilish smile curling her plump lips. The dancer dropped to her knees, shoulders back, those magnificent tits thrust forward as the shirt slid backwards down her arms. She caught it with one hand, sliding it up between her legs, then between her breasts, mouth open and eyes locked on Opal's. Opal could feel her face heating up; she could hear the men at the surrounding tables hooting at the spectacle, but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes off of Tequila. The blonde grinned, and with a flick of her wrist the shirt was sailing through the air to land in a rumpled pile in the middle of Opal's table. Tequila shot her another wink, then slid back up the pole and began to dance again.

As Tequila caressed and writhed against the pole like a lover, Opal noticed the men around them starting to lean forward, dollar bills waving in their outstretched hands. Tequila shimmied to the edge of the stage, squatting low, making the already tight g-string strain against her camel toe. There was barely enough leeway for her to pull up on the string riding her hip, men stampeding over themselves for a chance to slide their dollars, and maybe their fingers, along her thighs and ass. Soon bills fringed the g-string like a grass skirt, and there were still men clamoring for a chance to pay. Without even realizing it, Opal had moved her chair to the edge of the stage, and when Tequila dropped to her knees and presented the silvery juncture between her legs Opal found herself licking her suddenly very dry lips. She raised a shaking hand, a dollar bill clutched between her fingers, only for Tequila to reach out and gently take her wrist, guiding her hand down to rub the bill down the plump suture visible through her underwear. Opal swallowed hard, then started shaking even harder as the long, manicured fingers of Tequila's other hand plucked at the top of the silver triangle, teasing Opal and only Opal with a bleached landing strip and the smooth brown skin that surrounded it. When Tequila helped her slide the dollar down the front of the g-string, Opal could feel the intense heat of the stripper's...body. She could barely hear the whooping and catcalling of the men around them over the pounding in her ears. With a huge grin, Tequila leaned back, reached behind herself, and let her bikini top fall away.

Her breasts were everything Opal had been picturing: round and heavy and firm, but with enough sway and bounce that, if not real, they were at least very convincing. Tequila played with them as she danced, cupping and stroking, pinching her nipples with a coquettish pout, sandwiching them around the pole and sliding down in a motion that wouldn't have been subtle even if her tongue wasn't out. Every few revolutions she'd turn around and present her ass to the audience, letting them slide more bills into her g-string, but no one else ever got the opportunity Opal had. Opal wondered what that meant.

As the music ramped up for the finale, Tequila jumped up and wrapped her thighs around the pole, leaning backwards and letting herself glide slowly down in a circle, arms together to push her breasts up and out to the adoring screams of the crowd. As the music faded and she righted herself, Tequila turned to Opal and gave her one last wink. Then she was strutting offstage, the audience still screaming in her wake.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tequila Sunrise! She's headed to the right stage next, then make sure to get a private dance when she's on the floor if you want to see more! Up next, we've got a dancer who'll make your...heart swell with patriotic pride. Give it up for...Miss America!"

With Tequila gone from the stage, Opal blinked and shook her head and let out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. She turned back to the table to find Evan sitting with a white-knuckled grip on his drink, face red with embarrassment. Opal cleared her throat. "Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom."

The restrooms weren't hard to find, even if she was mildly surprised to find there was a ladies' room; probably a code thing, she figured. Or maybe there were more women who found out they enjoyed strip clubs as much as she did.

There was no use denying it, Opal thought as she splashed cold water on her face; now that it was over, she was very aware that Tequila's show, and perhaps more importantly her attention, had made her wet. Definitely wetter than a man had in recent memory. She took a few minutes to let her breathing even out, then patted her face dry and started to repair the damage she'd done to her makeup. As she worked, the door opened to admit a trio of giggling young white girls, probably college students.

"Oh my god, this place is so crazy!" one of them said. "Did you see the giant titties on that one girl?"

"Dallas," another one supplied.

"Do you think if you get a private dance, you get to touch them?"

"Ew, do you really want to?" asked the third.

"Oh, come on, aren't you curious what they feel like? I've never even seen boobs that big!"

"Well...I've heard people say that if you're a girl, they let you get away with more stuff in a private dance..."

Opal snapped her purse shut and headed back to their table.

By the time she returned, Tequila was nowhere to be seen; had she really been in the bathroom long enough to miss her show on the side stage? Opal couldn't help feeling disappointed. That disappointment lifted, however, when her eyes caught motion at the edge of the stage and she saw the cinnamon-skinned blonde stepping out onto the floor. She was still in the silver bikini, stopping to lean over tables and brush against laps as she did the rounds. She caught Opal's eye just as she was sitting back down, and grinned.

Opal could feel Evan fidget next to her as Tequila bore down on them, but her eyes stayed glued to the stripper's. Tequila leaned down, arms folded on the table and breasts offered fully for their inspection as she grinned. "Hi, Evan. Who's your adorable friend?"

"This is Opal," he said through clenched teeth, and Tequila grinned wider.

"Opal. God, that's a beautiful name. I haven't seen you around here before, have I?"

"This is my first time," Opal blurted out, only belatedly pursing her lips at the way it sounded.

"Really?" Tequila purred. "Well then, I think you need the full En Vogue experience, doesn't she Evan?" Evan began to sputter awkwardly as Tequila ran a teasing finger along his shirt. "I have an idea. Why don't you buy Opal a private dance? Really show her our little world..."

Opal's eyes widened, as did Evan's. "Oh, I, uh..."

"Come on," Tequila murmured. "You know how much fun a private dance with me can be..."

Opal's eyebrows rose, and Evan swallowed. "Yeah. Okay! Sure."

Tequila grinned and held out her hand. "Come with me, Opal. You're in for a special treat..."

Opal took her hand, not resisting as Tequila tugged her out of her seat and led her past a heavy purple curtain to a series of cubby-like rooms where gauzy drapes gave teasing glimpses of men with naked, writhing women in their laps. "Sit down right here, baby," Tequila murmured, pushing gently against Opal's chest, through one of the curtains and into a plush chair with wide, sturdy arms.

"Have you ever gotten a lap dance before?" Opal swallowed and shook her head. Tequila grinned. "Well then, in that case, why don't I give you a very, very special one?" Opal's breathing hitched as Tequila reached for her face, fingertips brushing the arms of her glasses. "Are you nearsighted, or farsighted?"

"Nearsighted," Opal managed to say. Tequila's smile widened.

"Oh good, then you won't be needing these." She plucked Opal's glasses from her face, settling them daintily on her own as she leaned down to Opal's ear. "I plan to be very, very close..."

The music from the club outside was picking up, and Tequila climbed astride Opal, her knees on either arm of the chair and her chest directly in front of Opal's face. Opal's eyes went wide as Tequila's bikini top immediately fell away, revealing that chest in all its glory, close enough to touch. "We only have three songs," Tequila purred as she began to gyrate, breasts bouncing hypnotically, "so I don't want to waste any time." Opal's eyes were so fixed on those incredible breasts that she never even noticed Tequila was reaching for her wrists, guiding her hands up to her hips. "You're not technically allowed to touch," she whispered, "but since you're a woman, Mike will let it slide..."

Opal swallowed hard as her hands massaged the smooth heat of Tequila's thighs, not resisting as the stripper's gentle grip guided her up to her ass. Once there, Opal couldn't help but squeeze, eliciting a soft coo from the woman writhing on top of her. With every thrust, every sound of seemingly genuine arousal from Tequila, Opal was growing wetter and, as a result, bolder. Soon, she could no longer resist the temptation of those big, bouncing breasts; when she cupped them from below, Tequila actually moaned.

"Oh my god, yes. Play with them..."

Opal's hands slid upward, amazed by the weight and texture of Tequila's tits. When she pinched both thick brown nipples and Tequila squealed, Opal felt her own nipples hardening under her shirt. "Is...is this how you dance for Evan?" she said hoarsely. Tequila laughed.

"Of course not." She leaned in for a moment, pressing her breasts against Opal's hands and her mouth against Opal's ear. "He's not a girl I want to fuck..."

Opal's breath hitched as the reality of the situation crashed over her, that none of what had happened tonight was just her sex-starved imagination, or a projection of her frustration with Evan, or...Opal whimpered. God, Tequila's breasts felt so good in her hands. "Can...can I use my mouth?" Opal mumbled, and Tequila moaned.

"Oh my god yes!" She slid a hand through Opal's hair, nails digging into her scalp, urging her forward, her nose filling with the scent of citrus and sweat as her lips touched the underside of Tequila's tit. "Oh fuck yes," Tequila hissed in her ear, "do it, do everything..."

Opal kissed her way upwards, exploring the soft, salty skin while trying not to make it seem like she was only interested in getting to that big, bewitching nipple. When she did, however, she couldn't resist taking it in her mouth, sucking gently, then harder, then biting, urged on by Tequila's murmurs of encouragement and the grinding of her increasingly hot center against Opal's stomach. Opal kissed her way across the gap to the other breast as Tequila writhed in her lap, her own hips echoing the rolling motions of Tequila's in a desperate attempt to get some relief for her aching wet heat.

"Oh fuck, you're making me so wet..." Tequila slid back, meeting Opal's dilated eyes with her own. "Do you want to see how wet you're making me?" Opal nodded frantically, whining softly when Tequila slid momentarily off her lap, hooked her thumbs under the strings of her thong, and tugged it off in a single sharp motion to reveal the fat, smooth, shiny slit underneath. As Tequila climbed her way back up Opal's body, Opal's hand slid up her thighs to her ass, urging her higher. Soon, Tequila had one foot on the arm of the chair, the blooming, sopping pink of her inner lips so close Opal could smell it. "Have you ever eaten pussy before, baby?" Tequila asked breathlessly, and Opal unconsciously licked her lips.

"O...once. In college, my roommate and I, we—" Her babbling was cut short by Tequila's fingertip circling her lips. Not Opal's lips, but rather the ones in front of her face: she only touched Opal's lips after, leaving a trail of fragrant juice that made her moan and flooded her head with memories. Of college, of Lydia, of that one drunk night when...

"We grind in guys' faces all the time," Tequila breathed. "No one will notice..."

That was all the reassurance Opal needed to grab hold of Tequila's ass and pull her forward, burying her face in the wet, fragrant cleft between her legs. God, it was just like the remembered, her face surrounded by warm, smooth skin, her nose filled with that smell, feeling a clit harden under her lips, tasting that surprisingly appetizing mix of musty and sweet and salty as she wriggled her tongue inside, feeling it drip down her chin...she was whimpering as she ate, making almost as much noise as Tequila was above her.

"Oh my god," Tequila squealed as her grip on Opal's scalp tightened, "oh my god holy shit..." Opal squeezed her ass, buried her tongue deep then pulled back to suck on her clit, and she could feel Tequila's muscles surging against her. "Please baby please, time's almost up, the song's almost over, I need to come, I need to come so bad..."

Opal bit her lips down on the soft bare skin surrounding Tequila's clit and sucked with all her might. Tequila squealed, a flood of honey covering Opal's face and making her wonder why the fuck she'd ever been stupid enough to go back to guys. Tequila's legs collapsed, bringing them face to face, and before Opal could say anything Tequila's lips were on hers. It was a brief, slow kiss, almost chaste considering what had just happened, but it left Opal breathless.

"Thank you," Tequila whispered, and Opal felt like laughing. Tequila was thanking _her_? Tequila licked her lips, and only then seemed to realize she'd come all over Opal's face. "Oh, baby, I got you all messy...here, let me clean you up..."

Tequila lifted herself up, her breasts once again in Opal's face. This time Tequila was the one moving, brushing the soft skin teasingly across Opal's chin and cheeks until the firm mounds were slick with her own cum. Opal looked up to find Tequila looking down into her eyes; if not for what had just happened, she would have thought her look was almost shy.

"I get off at two," Tequila murmured. "Will you...come back? So I can repay you?" Opal found herself nodding. Tequila smiled slightly. "Good." She leaned in for another kiss, just as clean and slow as the first, then climbed out of Opal's lap, bikini in hand. With the other, she settled Opal's glasses back on her nose. "Time's up."

Tequila put her bikini back on as she walked out, and Opal was so dazed she could only watch her go. She took a minute to collect herself, then headed back out to the table where Evan was halfheartedly watching a short, stacked woman twerk in his face. He straightened when he saw her, and she gave him a smile that she hoped wasn't too smug.

"Sorry, Evan, but that dance thing gave me a really terrible headache. I'm heading home." Evan didn't say anything, just nodded brusquely. Opal leaned in to grab her purse, which coincidentally brought her face closer to Evan's than it was ever going to be again. She wondered if he could smell Tequila's pussy. "I had a wonderful time."

As she walked out of the club, she caught Chrissy the waitress' eye and gave her a flirtatious wink. Evan never said a word.

* * *

Opal's eyes fluttered open, sunlight tickling them through the blinds. She tried to stretch, but found her legs getting tangled in the sheets. The bed was a mess.

But then, they'd put a lot of effort into messing it up.

She'd driven back to En Vogue at two AM, wondering the whole time whether she was crazy, whether a stripper had just been trying to get her money and everything else was just the product of her frustrated, horny, and apparently repressed mind. Then Tequila had stepped outside in jeans and a white hoodie and smiled at her, and all those fears had blown away.

Or rather, _Dana_ had stepped outside and smiled at her.

They'd gone back to Dana's sparsely-furnished but spacious apartment, where the gorgeous stripper had proceeded to repay Opal for the club. Then Opal had repaid her for that. Then they'd both gone almost until dawn repaying each other's brains out.

Dana rolled over with a contented sigh, rubbing her hand on Opal's belly. Opal couldn't help but smile; the long, fake nails she wore at work had been discarded along with everything else, leaving the revealingly short natural ones underneath. Those nails tickled Opal's stomach while Dana's lips pressed against her throat. "Good morning," she purred.

Opal strained her neck to look at the old alarm clock sitting on the windowsill, then laughed. "Barely. God, I can't remember the last time I slept this late."

"Well, you earned it," Dana murmured into her neck, and Opal laughed again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Will you...stay? For breakfast, I mean. Or, I guess brunch."

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Opal felt Dana's body stiffen against her. "And then...what about...after brunch?" Opal turned to find Dana's eyes glancing up at her, shy and vulnerable like they'd been before their second kiss last night. "I know you...maybe you weren't looking for something like..."

Opal swallowed. "Wh...what do you want?"

Dana licked her lips thoughtfully. "Well...we started a fire last night. And...I know we have heat. I guess...I guess I want to see if we have light."

Opal blinked, then chuckled. "Oh my god, that was so corny. How long have you been waiting to use that?" Dana blushed, but Opal leaned in for another kiss. When she pulled back, her smile had faded. "Look...I haven't been with a girl since college. I don't...I might not know how to do this. But...I want to try."

Dana's plump lips split into a brilliant grin. "Me too."

Opal sat up, her sore back made less annoying by the fact that it was a reminder of last night. "Tell you what....why don't you take a shower, and I'll have coffee ready when you get out. Then you can have brunch ready when I get out."

"Hm...it's not quite as efficient as showering together. Or as fun." Opal flushed, and Dana smirked. "But I guess."

Opal watched Dana slide out of bed; her bedroom was just a loft platform, so there was nothing to stop Opal from watching her naked body all the way down the stairs to the bathroom. When the water started, Opal climbed out of bed herself and pulled on her panties and Dana's hoodie from last night. She could still barely believe what had happened; she'd gone on a blind date with some random jerk, cozied up to a stripper to make him jealous, ended up fucking her right there in the club, and now they were having breakfast together. Brunch, whatever.

She wondered if Maureen would be furious, or laugh her head off.

As she dug through Dana's cupboards for grounds and filters and mugs, Opal listened to her hum over the hissing of the shower. After about a minute, she recognized it as the song Dana'd been dancing to last night.

The coffee brewed, and she was in the middle of pouring the first cup when the sound of the apartment's door opening made Opal's head snap up.

"Morning! God, that coffee smells good. Hey, I'm not planning to cancel or anything, but I set a couple friends up on a blind date last night and I kind of need to check on—" Maureen's motormouth sputtered and died as she turned away from setting down her purse and realized who was staring back at her. "O...Opal?"

"Maureen?"

"Sorry, baby, did you say something?" Both women's eyes were drawn to the bathroom door, Dana stepping into the kitchen wrapped in a towel and running another through her hair. "God, that coffee smells good."

"Dana."

Dana blinked and turned toward the door. "Maur...een! Uh...we were gonna go to brunch. Weren't we?"

"Wait, how do you know Maureen?"

Dana turned back to Opal. "How do you know Maureen?"

"How do you two know each other?"

As the three women stared awkwardly at each other, Opal cleared her throat with a smile. "So, uh...brunch?"


End file.
